The subject matter of this disclosure is generally related to data storage systems that may be used to maintain large data sets and support multiple host applications and concurrent users. A data storage system may include one or more storage arrays. Each of the storage arrays may include multiple computing nodes that manage access to multiple tangible data storage devices in order to provide storage services. For example, the storage arrays may present one or more logical production volumes of storage to the host applications. The host applications may access the production volumes by generating IO (input/output) requests. The computing nodes maintain an abstraction layer between the production volumes and the tangible data storage devices such that an IO request directed to a production volume is serviced by accessing the tangible data storage devices.